


Wedding night

by Copacetic_Cloud



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copacetic_Cloud/pseuds/Copacetic_Cloud
Summary: Nero and Kyrie just got married, and are ready to consummate their union. Who would have thought Kyrie would be such a submissive girl?Reposting from my Snippets' thread on QQ under the name of Smug_Cloud. Go there for exclusive content.





	Wedding night

Nero looked at her, and she could notice the love and care in the deep of his blue eyes. Laying there with her white, beautiful wedding dress lost somewhere around the bedroom floor, being beneath him, with her bare back against the soft mattress, his strong arm supporting the weight of his body just an inch over hers... she knew he was the man she wanted to offer herself to. He was kind and considerate, and she knew she would take care of her. She loved him, and she wanted to be his.  
  
Nero smiled warmly at her, as if reading her mind, and lowered his head towards her, kissing her gently, and making the hot well in her lower belly grow .  
  
“You’re beautiful, Kyrie.” He said as he ran the red and blue fingers of his free hand along her chin, making her felt butterflies inside her stomach once again. “ You're so beautiful, and it makes me so happy that you're _mine_.”  
  
His hand, the demonic one, reached towards her lips and softly pressed against them, as if asking for permission to enter.  
  
“Open up.” He said, and she did, even though she didn't think it necessary, she was already wet down there, but then, she had never done anything like this before, so if he wanted her to, then she would do it.  
  
He introduced two of his fingers in her mouth, barely brushing her teeth, and she licked them thoroughly, pretending it was his hot rod, as she had fantasized so many times before. Her tongue went up and down their length, running in circles and trying to reach every part, relishing on the uneven curves and corners of the red and blue fingers, because it was him, and because it felt right to do it.  
  
When they were as wet as she felt, Nero retired them, and lowered his fingers towards her pussy, pushing them _oh so painfully slow_ inside her, saliva mixing with moisture. Her hands went around his broad shoulders to meet one another behind his back, trying desperately to get him even closer.  
  
“That is, Kyrie,” he said as his knuckles reached her entrance, “you're such a good girl.”

  
She tried to say his name, but just as she was about to do it, he started spreading his fingers inside her, stretching her virginal body in a wonderful way, and the only sound that escaped her mouth was a breathy, needy moan.  
  
Her hymen had broken a long time ago, but the teachings of The Order had forbidden her from touching herself before joining a man in matrimony, so this was the very first time someone, even herself, did things to her body even remotely resembling what Nero was doing right at that moment.  
  
"Open your legs a little more, I want to reach deeper," Nero said, and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she obeyed.  
  
True to his world, he went farther still, and twisted his hand in _just the right way_ touching a spot that almost made her eyes roll inside her skull. They spent what felt like an eternity just doing that, his fingers going in and out of her, and she moaning and squirming, until her grip on his back weakened, and her arms fell at her sides, like a doll no longer being played with.  
  
Nero chuckled and gave her one last kiss before taking his fingers away from her, leaving a horrible emptiness inside her.  
  
"N-no, _please_ put them back"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll fill you back right up." He said as he separated himself from her, getting on his knees right between her legs. For a moment she didn't understand what he meant, but then her cheeks turned violently red as realization dawned on her. _It finally was the moment._  
  
"I promise this won't hurt," he said while positioning his dick just in front of her entrance, spreading her legs a little more to better fit to his comfort, putting down his hands at her sides to support his weight.  
  
"She was shaking by this point. It had been almost a year since Nero had declared his love to her, and she had spent almost every night since then burning inside, waiting for this moment.  
  
When he finally left some of his weight go down on her, his shaft stretching her inner walls, it was all she had fantasized and more, because this time it was real, this time, she could feel his warm body on top of her, his chest pressing against her breast, and his lips just shy of her ear, with his breath grazing her check.  
  
"I waited so long for this moment, Kyrie." She couldn't agree more.  
  
Then he advanced a little more, thrusting his hips forward, and any and all thoughts left her head, as he went even deeper than even his fingers, and each second that passed he reached just a little more. Kyrie didn't have a lot of experience with sex (none, if you didn't count textbooks), but the way Nero was filling her, she just knew he had to be bigger than the standard.  
  
Then, without previous notice, Nero's hands went all around her waist, and in a swift movement he lifted her from the bed and sat her atop of his lap, the slow but sure advance of his rod inside her replaced by a sudden sensation of fullness that reached all the way to her core, taking the air out of her lungs.  
  
"I told you I would fill you up right back." She heard Nero said in a cocky tone, but she didn't care, she was feeling just _right,_ filled so completely by his cock.  
  
Then, he put his hands on each side of her waist and started moving her up and down his length, slowly at first, but catching the pace quickly enough. She shivered each time he started to retract, feeling cold inside her at his absence and spasmed each time he reached to her center, and all through it, she couldn't muster the strength to even put her hands around him in return. She just left him do with her body, _with her_ as he pleased, and it felt like she had found her purpose in life. To love and please him, to left herself in his hands.  
  
"I lo-love you, Nero."  
  
There was not even a hint of hesitance in his answer.  
  
"I love you too, Kyrie."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Please don't forget to give it kudos, and consider leaving a comment if you think I could improve something, after all, me getting better at this is for your benefit.
> 
> Also, as I said at the summary, commissions are now officially open, so go check out my profile here at AO3 or my thread at Questionable Questing if you're interested.


End file.
